


On the Run

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [9]
Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpies gal prompted for the "boxers/brief/commando" theme: The Bourne Legacy,  Aaron Cross, when you are on the run, underwear is the last thing you think about packing</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

Aaron cursed as he tugged the too tight t-shirt on. He really needed to get out of Asia and into a country where the people weren't smaller than him. Stealing the odd t-shirt off a clothing line was one thing but it was really hard to get a pair of pants that actually fit. And he was tired of the chafing from his tight fitting jeans rubbing in places they shouldn't be rubbing especially after he was forced to ditch his underwear. Maybe he'd look for some baggy cargo pants next, at least then he wouldn't have the binding and pinching


End file.
